


Poems

by czmAvery



Category: Personal Work - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czmAvery/pseuds/czmAvery
Summary: Because I wanted to share. Donno if they'll let me upload it, but I'm gonna try, anyway.





	Poems

I want to love you, but it hurts.  
To watch you wither and waste away  
cuz you’re just too tired, in too much pain.  
Inside, I worry if I felt the same way  
that you wouldn’t stay.  
Would this be in vain?  
I want to love you, but it hurts.

I want to trust you, but it’s hard.  
To have faith, and learn to share control  
with someone that’s not me, who I might not know.  
‘cause you might be lying and hiding your soul.  
You’d leave a sore hole,  
a sad memento.  
I want to trust you, but it’s hard.


End file.
